


Show me

by Tetraktys



Series: Rewrite of MCLUL ep 13 dates [2]
Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Mental games, Oral Sex, Sex Talk, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 13:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetraktys/pseuds/Tetraktys
Summary: My rewrite of the scene in Nathaniel’s room in episode 13 if Candy had slept with Castiel in episode 11.Nathaniel is pretty kinky here, you are warned.





	Show me

“I’ll walk you back to campus.”

Nath was looking around the room, busying himself searching for his keys. We’d spent the evening in his flat, just chatting and talking about his situation. From time to time we’d played with Blanche. During the few hours I had been at his place he had barely looked at me, let alone kissed or touched me.

Not. Even. Once.

It wasn’t really like him. When we weren’t dating yet he had made very clear that he wouldn’t have minded getting ‘physical’ with me. And I knew he wasn’t really inexperienced in that field, he had quite a reputation around campus.

So, what was his deal now? A part of me couldn’t help but worry it had something to do with what had happened last week between me and Castiel.

I walked to him and huddled up in his arms.

“Hmm, I don’t know if I feel like leaving, actually.”

“Of course I’ll walk you back…” he said with a smile, “because I’m not going to be able to be good very long if you stay in my room a minute more.”

“Who said I wanted you to be good?”

“Me, I said it.” He replied with a hint of sharpness in his voice, taking a step back. “I don’t have enough time these days and…”

Time? I was right there, in the middle of the night! I was sure he was lying to me.

“Stop Nath, these are only excuses. You’ve barely stepped close to me the whole evening.”

“What do you mean excuses?” he replied, starting to sound as pissed off as I was, “why would I need to lie to you?”

“We both know the reason, just admit it!”

“Admit what?”

“That you are still mad… about what happened between me and Castiel last week!”

He stopped dead in his tracks and looked at me like I had just slapped him. Then I saw his expression change in a heartbeat. He was furious… I had clearly said the wrong thing.

He came to me looking really determined. Grabbing me by the arms, his lips an inch from mine, he looked at me with fury in his eyes.

“That fucking name… again… he is either on your mind, on your lips or in your cunt. Or all of them at the same time.”

I was shocked by his attitude and his crude words. But guess what, I was mad too. He had dumped me, I had all the rights to do whatever I wanted with my body, he had said as much himself last week, but now I wasn’t sure I believed him anymore.

“What Nath… are you jealous?” I replied coldly, “Weren’t you the one who said I was free to do what I wanted while I was single? And now you can’t even touch me. You… who have fucked half of Anteros?! Hypocritical much? Yes, I slept with Castiel, big fucking deal, get over it!”

His hold on my arms tightened, it was almost painful now.

“Maybe… I’m not ‘touching you’ because I don’t want you to think you are just a one-night stand to me? Maybe… I’m dying to rip your clothes off and fuck you senseless, but I’m trying to be respectful? But maybe that’s exactly how you like it!”

He pushed me, and I fell back laying on the bed.

“And Maybe… you are the one who can’t stop thinking about what you did with that prick.”

“Sure. Or maybe you’re just an insecure pussy, afraid of comparison.” I spat out.

He took the front of my shirt between his hands violently tearing it open, buttons flying everywhere in the room, and grabbed one breast roughly.

“Am I, now?” he said coldly, “Was the starlet that good? Did he rock your world?”

“Yes, he was.” I replied between my teeth. “And yes, he did.”

He grasped my face with his other hand and with a deadly whisper said, “Fine. Since you want it so badly, I’m going to fuck you so hard you’ll see who is afraid to compare.”

He rapidly removed my pants and the rest of my clothes and went to seat on the chair in front of his bed. So now I was laying there, alone, completely naked, while he stared at me with calculating eyes.

“So, tell me. What did he do to you, first?”

He was completely insane… but I couldn’t help being turned on by his demanding attitude.

“He… he kissed me.”

“Of course he did. But I’m not going to, you have to earn it. What did he do afterwards?”

“Are you sure you want to know?” I asked unsure.

“I don’t fucking care. Talk.”

“He made me lay down, took off my panties and eat me out.”

I saw his fists tighten, but his expression didn’t betray any inner turmoil. He looked almost bored.”

“Good… show me… touch yourself.”

This was the moment to back out. This thing… was fucked up… but was also incredibly hot, and I wanted to call his bluff and see where he was willing to take it.

I opened my legs, giving him a perfect view. His stare zoomed in immediately to my core, and I saw him swallow hard, more affected than what he was willing to let on.

With my back on the pillows, against the headboard, I used my hands to touch myself.

“He started kissing me here,” I said with one finger on my neck, “and then he went down” I dropped my finger to my chest, his eyes hungrily following its path. “And down,” it was now caressing my belly “and down,” I finally rested my hand between my legs.

“But he didn’t touch me here right away,” I said with a mischievous smile, “no, he liked to tease me, so he started to kiss my inner thigh first.” I caressed my thigh from my knee to my centre. “Then, when he saw me squirming, and panting, he licked me exactly where I wanted him to.”

My hand went to my core and I started caressing between my folds.

“What did he do? Did you come?” his voice was low, his tone dangerous, and his eyes locked to the movements of my hand.

“Oh yes,” I replied, my fingers expertly touching like I had done so many times before. “He ate me like a starved man. He told me he’d always dreamed of doing that since high school. He took my clit in his mouth and sucked. It hurt so good.” My fingers started moving delicately on that spot.

“When I was close, he pushed two fingers inside me, I was so wet they slipped right in, and I came in his mouth.” I closed my eyes and rested my head on the headboard. Remembering the scene was turning me on, but his eyes on me were pushing me over the edge.

I moved my fingers faster and, after a moment, I felt his hands touching me, his fingers slipping into me. I arched my back surprised and delighted by the feeling of him, but his other hand pushed me right back onto the mattress.

“Fuck you are wet,” he said pumping his fingers in and out of me with strength, there was nothing sweet in his movements, he wanted to both punish and give me pleasure at the same time. “Is the simple memory of him turning you on so much? Or is it because of me?”

“Both” I said honestly, he pushed my fingers away and started touching my clit with his other hand. Wow… it was better… much better… I thought I knew my body better than anyone else, but the way he was touching me…

“I appreciate the candour,” his movements increased in speed, faster and faster, and my thoughts started to blur, I was pure need. “Do you think you deserve to come?”

“Yes,” I panted, grabbing the sheets of his bed.

“Yes, what?” he asked raising an eyebrow.

“Yes… please?” I said biting my lip.

He smirked and, without a reply, put his lips on me, sucking my clit in his mouth. I came immediately and violently. My body was completely overtaken by the amazing feeling and I heard myself curse in pleasure.

I had barely stopped coming that I felt him entering me.

Grabbing both my legs and resting them on his shoulders he started pumping into me with quick short movements. He was looking at me with a pretty pleased smile, and I couldn’t help but moan in pleasure.

When he suddenly stopped, I looked at him surprised. He was still completely dressed, and I wanted to see him naked, touch him everywhere, like he was doing with me. But it was clear he wanted to be the one running the show now.

“Tell me…” he said caressing my legs, “how did he take you? Nice and slow?” and he started moving just like that, “Or fast and hard?” he added, changing the pace again. He kept switching between the two paces, effectively making me go crazy.

“Mmm…” was the only thing I managed to reply.

“What? Finding it hard to concentrate?” he asked with a smirk. “Is this good enough? Am I fucking you to your satisfaction?” his movements quicker and stronger. “Do you wish he was here in my place?”

I could tell there was a just tiny note of apprehension behind his cocky tone, so I looked at him straight in the eye and said “No. I want you Nathaniel. Keep fucking me, you’re doing me so good.”

His smile was almost child-like. Removing his tee, he tossed it on the floor, and without leaving my entrance, he came down on me, crushing my chest with his.

“I know baby, but I also know that you wouldn’t mind if he too was here right now. You’re such a spoiled princess, you would love to be fucked by both of us at the same time, wouldn’t you?”

His words reminded me of the dream I'd had a few weeks ago, and I felt myself blush. I couldn’t help it, the thought was just too hot.

He suddenly left my body and I sat on the bed worried I had offended him, that he maybe was mad. But I saw him strip completely, and I finally managed to see him in all his naked glory. His sculpted chest… those strong arms… and his cock… I had felt he was big, but having visual proof was something else.

Coming back to me, he took me in his arms. I thought he was going to enter me again, but he got up and took me to the other side of the room. I had no idea what he had in mind, but then he stopped in front of the big mirror that occupied a big part of the wall.

Making me stand in front of the mirror, he came behind me, his big and strong body completely enveloping mine while he took me from behind.

Starting with slow deep movements, that were hitting all the right spots, one hand grabbed my breast possessively, the other came to my neck, moving my hair on the side while whispering in my ear.

“Look at you… all flushed and wild, looking so completely well-fucked. My dirty girl…” he gave me a small gentle bite on my chin, “I don’t mind you liking sex so much, I actually love it. I don’t even mind you finding other men hot and having dirty fantasies, hell… I wouldn’t even mind making some of these fantasies come true…” he added, pumping into me faster, “as long as you remember who owns your mind and soul.”

Our gazes locked in the mirror and I nodded.

“No matter what Nath… you are the one I need. You are the one I want to be with.”

He smiled, and turned my head slightly to the side, so that our mouths could meet.

“Good fucking answer.”

His lips came crushing down to mine, and he kissed me with fervour, like he had been dying to do since the moment he had seen me hours ago. His peace got more frantic and, hugging me closer to him, he pumped into me with all he had got.

Looking at him in the mirror was an incredible sight, his strong muscles flexing with the effort, his big arms completely enveloping me, his face frowning in concentration. It was enough to make me come again without even realising I was that close, taking me completely by surprise.

As soon as he felt me shiver in his arms he came too, squeezing me even closer to him, like we were trying to become one single entity. He rested his forehead on my shoulder, while the last spasms of pleasure ran through his body.

 “So…” he said after we’d both managed to catch our breath. “What about a movie this weekend?”

We both burst out laughing and fell on the bed, where we stayed for the rest of the night.


End file.
